Dance with the Devil
by Redqueen78
Summary: In exchange for healing her best friend from a werewolf bite, Bonnie agrees to leave Mystic Falls with Klaus. Takes place sometime after season 3 of TVD.


_A/N: One of my professors cancelled class this morning and I ended up writing this random one-shot. I hope you like it!_

* * *

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she sat in the passenger seat of the red corvette. Her bag was in the back seat, along with her grimoire and her favorite teddy bear. The only treasures she possessed. The treasures she refused to be without.

"There is no need for tears love. This is the beginning of a great adventure," the hybrid happily announced as he turned the ignition on. He glanced in her direction, lips curving into a triumphant smirk. Once again, Klaus Mikaelson got his way. Once again, he had won.

"Go to hell," Bonnie snapped, wiping the tears away from her face. She stared out of the window, seeing her house for the last time, and silently saying goodbye. Her father had been compelled, her friends had been warned not to try anything to stop them from leaving and Bonnie had made her bed, now she had to live with the consequences. She hoped her friends would at least receive the letters she wrote to them.

Klaus chuckled, amused by her little spark of rebellion.

Bonnie suddenly jumped out of her skin upon feeling his fingers tracing the outline of her cheek. It sent an electric jolt through her body. Without meaning to, she shivered. She stayed completely still, not daring to move and hardly able to breathe. She didn't know why his touch made her so nervous.

"You had a choice," Klaus reminded her as his finger laid a trail of heat down her caramel skin. "There is no time for regrets now."

Bonnie stayed silent. As much as she wanted to hurt him with her magic, as much as she wanted to inflict pain on him, like she did on the night he broke his curse, she couldn't. They made a deal.

As much as she hated it, Klaus was right.

She had choice.

She made a choice, now she had live with the consequences.

Silenced descended over them.

The red corvette sped out of Mystic Falls like thunder. It was a blur of red that disappeared with the night, never to be seen or heard from again.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

" _You want me to what?" Bonnie snapped. She stood in his living room, hands balled at her sides. "Are you kidding me?" She had come seeking his help. A lone wolf had waltz into Mystic Falls a few weeks before causing trouble. A newly turned Elena was unfortunate enough to run into him and get bitten. Stefan and Damon had pleaded, begged, and tried to persuade Klaus to heal her but the hybrid had spitefully refused. Elena was no longer human, therefore no longer useful to him to make hybrids. And so, her death mean nothing to Klaus. Bonnie on the other hand was willing to go to hell and back to save her best friend's life, which was the reason she had come to see him in the first place._

" _On the contrary love," Klaus retorted with that stupid smirk on his face. "I'm taking a page out of my big brother's book and offering you a deal." His eyes glinted with mischief as he looked her up and down. "I will heal Elena only if you agree to leave Mystic Falls with me."_

 _Bonnie shook her head._

" _It's quite simple, really."_

" _You're crazy."_

" _Bonnie Bennett, the savior of Mystic Falls, don't tell me you will pass the opportunity to save your best friend's life and get rid of the wicked monster terrorizing your town," the hybrid retorted, making as tsk tsk sound with his tongue. "This is your chance love. Your one and only chance," he emphasized._

" _Why would you want me?" Bonnie whispered. She struggled to understand what game the hybrid was playing. This was something she hadn't seen coming._

" _Why wouldn't I want you?" Klaus challenged. "I would benefit greatly by having a Bennett witch at my side."_

" _There are plenty of witches all over the world, you could-"_

" _None of them are you."_

 _Their eyes met._

 _For a long time, they stood contemplating each other._

" _Tick tock," Klaus muttered with that obnoxious smirk in place. "Every second you spend contemplating your decision, your friend gets closer and closer to her grave. I would hurry up, if I were you."_

 _Bonnie closed her eyes knowing that he was right. In her heart, she knew the answer already. She didn't have to think too much on it. She would do anything for her friends, including sacrificing herself to the devil. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll do it."_

" _Excellent," the hybrid grinned. He had known all along that she would accept his deal. "Before I give you my blood, there is one thing that we need to do."_

" _What?" Bonnie asked suspiciously._

" _A witch's oath."_

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Bonnie stared at the mark on her wrist. The scribbling symbol that looked like a snake was the painful reminder of the witch's oath she and Klaus made. Breaking that oath meant death. It was the insurance policy Klaus needed in order to keep her under control. _The chains that bind us together,_ she thought bitterly.

" _Don't take it personally, love. It's not that I don't believe in your word, I'm simply ensuring your idiotic friends don't try anything to ruin our deal," Klaus told her with a dimpled grin._

"We're almost there," Klaus's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

They were in Montana. After nearly a week of traveling and staying in cheap hotels, Klaus had finally rented a house- nestled in a wooded area, far away from curious eyes. It was close to where a pack of werewolves lived, a pack that grew larger and stronger each day. The pack Klaus wanted for himself.

Bonnie had hoped Klaus would do this on his own but the hybrid always did the opposite of what she wanted. He had one last bag of Elena's blood and he wanted to use it in order to sire new hybrids. He had _asked_ her to come along and so she did. She didn't want to be here but she didn't have a choice either.

 _You had a choice,_ her mind was quick to remind her. _You made it._

 _I did it to save Elena._

 _Was it worth it?_

Bonnie closed her eyes briefly. Her boots were covered in mud as they trekked through the forest and her cheeks hurt from the cold wind hitting her face. The sun was setting, yellow-orange light disappeared through the canopy of trees with each of their steps as the darkness grew all around them. There was an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach, which grew stronger the closer they got to the clearing. _I don't want to be here,_ Bonnie thought. Her hands and face were so cold, she felt like a popsicle.

Bonnie stood to the right side of the hybrid, arms crossed over her chest. The eyes of the pack were on her and her skin prickled at the hungry looks they threw at her. She felt uncertain, nervous, and wanted nothing more than to go home. Not the house Klaus had rented for them but _her home,_ back in Mystic Falls.

Once Klaus and the Alpha of the pack came face to face, Bonnie did her best not to draw any attention to herself. She kept her eyes downcast, shivering from time to time and hoping that the meeting would be over soon and they could return home.

The Alpha of the pack and Klaus traded insults. The wolves surrounding the tall and muscular man growled menacingly and Bonnie's nervousness increased. It was a pack of fifty wolves versus a hybrid and a teenage witch.

 _This is going to end badly_ , she thought nervously.

She wasn't following the conversation, she didn't know what the Alpha said to Klaus but it must have been a nasty insult because Klaus's eyes became cold and he moved so fast, no one ever saw his attack coming.

The Alpha had been laughing and so had his pack, their laughter died in an instant when Klaus ripped the man's head off his body.

There was a single second of absolute silence before all hell broke loose.

Surprised gasps, crushing sounds, and growls echoed in the forest as Klaus easily tore through the entire pack, killing the wolves, and quickly feeding them his blood. Bonnie stood frozen in shock. Her eyes darting from one place to the next as she attempted to follow Klaus's movements. He was a blur that left blood and torn limbs in his wake. It was over fairly quickly, Bonnie was left feeling horrified and disgusted by the scene in front of her.

"You look a little green, love." Klaus commented as they made their way back to the house later that night.

 _What had been the point of that bloody show?_ Bonnie angrily walked ahead of him. Klaus's amused laughter burning her ears with each step she took.

"You didn't need me there," Bonnie spun around to face him suddenly. She felt angry that he forced her to watch that massacre, angry at how much he had enjoyed it too. But more than anything, she felt angry at herself for not doing anything to stop it. She also felt sad for the wolves who would now be hybrids bound to serve him. _And you did nothing to help them,_ her mind reproached her. "What was the point of that?"

"I just wanted you to see," Klaus replied simply, his face was covered in blood as was his shirt and hands. He looked every inch the monster he proudly claimed to be.

 _A handsome devil of a man._

Bonnie wanted to slap herself for her silly thought. "See what?" she asked. She felt angry with herself for thinking him handsome while he was covered in the blood of an innocent pack of wolves.

Klaus took a menacing step forward, coming to stand a few inches away from her, his looming presence overwhelming her with ease.

There was that anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach again but Bonnie refused to cower in fear. She refused to give him that satisfaction.

"What I'm capable of." His eyes flashed gold for a second or two as he said the words. "What I do to those who oppose me."

Bonnie's first instinct was to flinch back, to pull as far away as possible from him. But she didn't. Her Grams always said she was stubborn to a fault. It was that stubbornness that had her standing her ground. She didn't look away, she didn't turn her face to the side as Klaus took another step closer. He was in her breathing space, his head lowered so they could be at an eye level, his nose almost bumping against hers.

Bonnie lifted her chin and glared at him. She gave him the meanest glare she could muster. It probably wasn't that impressive in his eyes but it was the best she had. She didn't have the power of one hundred witches anymore but she refused to back down, even if her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

When Klaus lowered his face against hers, the ghost of his lips grazing hers, she knew better than to turn away. Bonnie stood still as a statue, her heart slamming hard against her chest, and her body trembling uncontrollably. _It's the cold wind, nothing more,_ she told herself. She trembled because she was cold not because he affected her.

"Such a brave little witch," Klaus hissed pushing the boundaries of propriety and brushing his lips against hers. It was a soft and gentle press of lips against lips. Bonnie gasped at the quick kiss and he grinned in turn, feeling quite satisfied by her reaction.

Bonnie's treacherous heart sky rocketed and the heat spread all over her body. His face was painted red but those eyes were two big amber hooks that easily tugged at a hidden part of her. A dark and sinister part that wondered, _what it would be like to feel not just his lips but his hands on her skin._ Shame and fear cut through her like a knife at the thought. Whatever spell he had put on her, it needed to go away. Otherwise, she was going to lose her sanity.

The air was suddenly charged with electricity and her magic came alive. It was an automatic response, a reaction she wasn't able to control. Her body was on fire, her mind was in chaos, and her soul had just lost a small piece to the devil in front of her.

Klaus smirked, his eyes lingering on her parted lips.

 _Is he going to kiss me again?_ Bonnie wondered. _More importantly, do I want him to kiss me?_

 _Yes,_ her mind supplied with a longing that shook her to the core. So of course, he didn't. He always did the opposite of what she wanted.

Klaus pulled away from her and proceeded to walk towards the house as if nothing had happened.

Bonnie frowned and stared at his retreating back. _Had it been her imagination or had he looked pleased by her stubbornness?_

 _What game was the hybrid playing at?_

Bonnie touched her trembling lips with one hand. A quick brush of his lips and he had messed her up. _What the hell had she gotten herself into?_ _How was she going to survive the next couple of months and years of her life with him?_

She followed him inside, feeling anguished about what the future had in store for the two of them. Everything Bonnie thought she knew, had been shattered by a simple kiss.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

That night, she dreamed of bloody hands moving over her heated flesh, angry kisses and soft bites marking her skin; possessive growls and hard thrusts that she matched with equal fervor. It was a dream that left her breathless and sweaty when she opened her eyes. When her hand reached down between her legs to relieve some of that tension, it was his golden eyes and bloodied lips she saw in her mind. It was shameful how easily she found her release as she thought of his bloodied face and hands touching her. _I'm doomed_ , Bonnie thought biting hard on her lip in order to suppress the cries of pleasure erupting in her throat as a wave of ecstasy slammed through her. She trembled like a newborn lamb as the aftershocks of her pleasure continued to roll through her body and she hid her face against her pillow, his name escaping her lips like a sinful prayer.

From the corner of the room, hidden with the shadows, Klaus licked his lips and watched her come undone, his name a sensual whisper that lured him like a siren's song.

The low growl that escaped his chest had Bonnie turning around and leaping into a sitting position. Her wide eyes met his lust filled eyes and she gulped. The fear, desire, and adrenaline she felt, mixed together in a powerful sensual bubble of energy that engulfed the whole room and drew them closer.

Klaus took a step forward, sealing their fate.

They were both doomed.


End file.
